


Family First

by WanSue



Series: Harry Potter - Prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter is raised by others, Squib, Yakuza, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue





	Family First

Usually wix and yakuza don't meddle in the other's affairs: however Matsumoto Mika was a special halfblood witch, born to a Yakuza Leader and his second wife, a pureblood japanese witch who left her roots to reconnect with her squib older brother, who was at the service of the ringleader; therefore Mika knows of both worlds. She knows also of the Boy-Who-Lived and is able to recognize him when she went to Surrey to pick up a message as a special favour to her father.

She also notices his mistreatment along with all of those half-kneazles that follow him everywhere and report to the house of an apparently harmless old woman -that she obliviates-, and that doesn't paint a very nice picture to her eyes.

Or the one were Harry Potter was picked up by the japanese mafia and raised to believe in the motto Family First.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It began in the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652008) by [JayneSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneSmith/pseuds/JayneSmith)


End file.
